


欲盖弥彰

by Go_MrCactus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：You Can Try To Hide The Sun，作者：BetsyByron。HP AU，小小小甜饼。<br/>原简介：急着穿衣服就会出这种事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	欲盖弥彰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can Try To Hide The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524067) by [BetsyByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron). 



“Charles，我们是最好的朋友，对吧？”

Charles没有从占卜课作业上抬头，他得在今晚Pince夫人把所有人赶出图书馆之前做完《17世纪茶叶释读》的笔记。

“我们是兄妹。”他答道。

他不用看就知道Raven在翻白眼。

“我是领养的，而且基本上是你选了我，”她指出，“一般来说人只能挑选朋友，而不是家人。”

“我不是跟你争。”Charles叹气，继续龙飞凤舞，羽毛笔都快裂成两半，“是的，你是我最好的朋友。你当然是。”

“听你这么说我真高兴，”她快活地说，“那么，你有什么事要告诉我吗？”

“图书馆要安静？”Charles讽刺道。

“我在说悄悄话。”Raven争辩道。

她没有，但是晚上这个时候，大家几乎都在收拾东西，没人在乎大声的悄悄话。

“你不用好好睡一晚上、保证明天比赛有个好状态吗？”Charles试图转移话题。

Raven是格兰分多魁第奇球队的找球手兼队长。尽管他们队明天要对战拉文克劳，Charles的学院，他仍然不能不祝愿Raven打场好比赛。

“你也应该休息，”她答道，“你几个小时都在学习。”

“我中途休息了。”Charles说，对纸上的字更用心了。

Raven哼了一声，像是赞同。安静了一会儿，Charles几乎相信她要放弃了，但她还在坚持。

“你确定没有什么我应该知道的事情吗？”她又问，“你的生活最近没有什么令人兴奋的事？”

“就像你说的，”Charles保持声音平静，“我都在学习。”

“行，”Raven咂咂嘴，“好吧，我就放过你。”她起身，Charles继续写，有点好奇她发现了什么。

“噢！”她只走了几步，就欢快地叫道，原路折回，毫无疑问，终于要说出来她的发现了。“顺便。”

她靠过来，伸手扶上Charles的肩头，对着他的耳朵轻语。

“你戴着斯莱特林的领带。”她告诉他，“替我向Erik问好，小哥哥。”


End file.
